My Dark Life
by Becky
Summary: Dark story written in Goku;s perspective. I can't summarize it without spoiling it.


I clenched my fists, I was sweating. I closed my eyes, taking deep breathes. "No," I whispered, "No...not Goten. Not Goten too..." A tear rolled down my cheek, my face was filled with pain. My muscles buldged, I gasped for air, my heart was filled with rage. The next thing I knew, I was a Super Saiya-Jin. I looked down at Goten's body. He looked like he was asleep, he looked peaceful, but he didn't die in a peaceful way. I clenched my fists, he was going to die, for doing this to my son, for doing this to Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Bulma, Yajirobe, Tienshinhan, Choatzu, Yamcha, P'aur, and everyone else who meant the world to me. Everyone except Chi Chi and my dear Chikara. They were all I had left. The sky blackened as it began to rain. I shuddered as the cold, drops of water ran down my back and my face. I looked at the sky, I looked back down at Goten's body, then back at the sky. I raised my fists, and screamed in rage. "GOTEN! GOTEN NOOO!" 

Several years later... 

"Goku, you have to eat," Chi Chi pleaded. I shook my head, I couldn't. I was sick with dread. I turned away, going upstairs. 

"Dad, you have to eat!" Chikara said, looking concerned. I smiled at her, "You're right, Chikara. But right now, I don't want to eat." 

I went upstairs. Chikara was now fourteen. She was tall, beautiful, and strong-willed. She had small muscles, big for a human, small for a Siaya-Jin. Everyone in her class never dared to mess eith Chikara, even though they knew she wouldn't hurt them anyway. I have never trained Chikara, I didn't want to. She was so young, and she would only put herself into danger if she learned how to fight. I plopped down in my bed, sighing. I clenched my fists, but I ordered myself to relax. I closed my eyes, I couldn't take it anymore. 

"Damn it!" I screamed, hitting the wall. A small picture framed fell to the floor, the glass shattered. I paused, then picked it up. I smiled at the picture, but the sadness washed over me quickly. I gently ran my fingers across the picture, pointing at a bald man with three eyes. 

"Tienshinhan..." I whispered. 

My hand soon found my two sons standing together. Goten was on Gohan's shoulder, and they were both laughing. They looked so happy...but now, they were...gone... 

"Gohan...." I whispered, crying softly, "Goten...." 

I suddenly smiled when I saw Trunks. He was young, and smiling his bright smile. I smiled, Trunks was still alive, but he's been in hiding, and I haven't seen him in so many years... 

"My God. Where are my friends now?" I asked aloud, tearful. Where they watching me now? Where they ashamed of me, for failing everyone? I threw the picture across the room, screaming. I buried my face in my hands. 

"That..." I trailed off, "that...." 

My hair turned blonde. 

"That..." 

My eyes turned a teal color. 

"That.....BASTARD!" A powerful aura surrounded my, wiping out the room I was standing in. I screamed in rage. 

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR DOING THIS TO MY FAMILY! YOU HEAR THAT, TAURAS?! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" 

I screamed and screamed and screamed. I couldn't take it anymore, I flew from the house, flying towards Taurus lair. 

"TAURUS! COME OUT HERE AND FACE ME!" I screamed. My heart was pounding, my head ached. I powered up, flying faster. 

"TAURUS! IT'S YUR TURN TO DIE NOW!" 

I flew faster, suddenly, a blue figure appeared before me. I stopped flying, I glared at him. Taurus. The one who murdered my sons, and my dear friends. 

"Son Gokou? What a surprise!" Taurus laughed. He was blue, tall, and very muscular. Long, red hair rested on his shoulders. Two wicked horns stood on his head, he wore dangly earrings. He smiled, revealing his yellow, pointed teeth. He wore a dark cape, with a pair of baggy pants on, with black boots. 

"Why are you doing this?" I demanded, my heart still pounding. 

Taurus smiled, "I enjoy it. I enjoyed the look on you face when you saw your second son dead. It was great..." 

I clenched my fists. 

"Hey, you know what? Your daughter is quite beautiful," Taurus said, smiling. 

"You stay away from her," I warned, going Super Siaya-Jin two. 

"That gives me an idea. Know what I'm going to do? I'm going to track down your wife and daughter. I'll dispose of your wife, then I'll have a little fun with your daughter..." 

My eyes widened, my heart pounded, my Saiya-Jin instincts kicked in, but I held back. I'll let the bastard talk, for now. 

"Yeah, I'll fool around with her, then I'll just dispose of her like garbage..." 

Veins popped out over my body. How dare he talk about my wife and Chikara! 

"I like that idea, don't you, Son Gokou?" Taurus laughed. 

"You'll be a corpse before you even reach my house. Know what I'm going to do to you?" 

I was beginning to laugh. I was losing control...Goku...Goku don't lose it now... 

"I'm going to kill you, burn your body, and (censoring the next three lines) How does that sound?" I smirked. However, Taurus just sneered. 

"It's time for you to go, Son Gokou. I've spared your worthless life far too many times." 

He rushed at me, I dodged his punch. I flew behind him, kicking him in the back. He turned, blocking my next punch. We exchanged blows quickyly. 

"Taurus, by the way. Did you know that after every battle I lose, it only maks me stronger?" 

Taurus smirked, "Not strong enough to take me out." 

I kicked him in the gut, and backed away. Taurus screamed and flew at me, hitting me in the face. The pain was shocking. I was suddenly confused. Taurus took advantage of this and buried me into the ground, punching me rapidly. I coughed up blood, I screamed and kicked at him, but he blocked it easily. I teleported behind him. I cupped my hands together. A blue ball of energy grew rapidly between my two palms. 

"Kame...hame..." 

Taurus turned, looking surprised. I released the energy, screaming. 

"HA!!!!!!" 

Taurus fired a counter-blast, but it was too weak, but he was able to keep my beam at bay. 

"Come on, hit him!" I yelled, my muscles buldging. I could feel the blood pumping through my veins. I powered up, sending more stregth into my kamehameha beam. It edged closer to Taurus. I could see the viens in his arms, his eyes were wide in anger, trying to overpower me. 

"This ends now!" I yelled, sending my true power into the beam, it increased in size quickly, taking out Taurus' beam like it was nothing. It hit him. 

"Damn you, Son Gokou!" He screamed, his body boiling in the blast. His cape and pants tore, his arm seemed to explode. He screamed in agony. I flew to the ground, watching the dust. I smiled, I could not feel his ki anymore. I grinned, wiping the blood from my mouth. Suddenly, a figure flew from the explosion! 

"What?!" I screamed as his hot, still-boiling fist slammed into my cheek, burning me. 

"You...you're-" 

"You can't get rid of me that easily." His body was all black. His skin appeared to have melted a little, and half of Taurus' skull was visible. 

"I'm going to give you a slow, painful death," Taurus sneered, "and your daughter will be next." 

My eyes widened, "No...leave Chikara and Chi Chi out of this!" 

Taurus blinked at me for a second. He suddenly slammed his fist into my stomach. I gasped, vomiting. Taurus grinned, grabbed me by my arm, and threw me into the sky. I clutched my bleeding belly, I couldn't breathe. Everything was spinning. The last thing I saw was Taurus smiling at me, and throwing a ki blast at me. 

"SHIRE!" He screamed, the blast hit me. I screamed, everything went black... 

Several days later... 

"Dad, dad, dad can you hear me?" 

I opened my eyes, I was confused. I blinked, shielding my eyes from the bright light. 

"Dad?" 

My vision returned slowly, showing Chikara's beautiful face. She looked at me, concerned. 

"Chikara...Taurus didn't get you..." I sat up, my stomach suddenly spasmed, I gasped in pain. I grabbed my stomach. I looked at Chikara. 

"Where's your mother?" I asked. 

Chikara shrugged, "I don't know. She left a while ago. She's been gone fore, well, hours." 

I sprang up, I suddenly yelped in pain, clutching my head. Chikara looked at me, teary-eyed. 

"I'll be okay," I said, smiling. 

She said nothing, she only held a mirror up to my face. I gasped. 

My face was deeply scarred. My left eye was bruised and half-way open. I looked away, I suddenly realized my right arm couldn't move. It seemed to be crippled. 

"My god," Chikara whispered, "What has he done to you?" 

"I don't know, I'm just lucky to be alive." 

I turned back to Chikara, "I'm going to look for your mother, stay here." 

I flew off before she could answer. I flew quickly, something didn't seem right. 

"Chi Chi!" I called, "Chi Chi!" 

I suddenly felt her low ki, I flew to the spot, I have found her. At the merciless feet of Taurus. 

"CHI CHI!" I turned to Taurus, "You touch her, I'll kill you, I swear!" 

Taurus only smiled, then raised his foot...and slammed his foot on Chi Chi's head. Next thing I knew, I was screaming, running towards me wife. I held her in my arms, rocking her gently. 

"Chi Chi..." I cried, "Chi Chi..." 

She was dead, no doubt about it. I held her, rocking her as if she were a baby. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I held her tightly, whispering her name over and over again. Chi Chi was dead. Taurus killed her ruthlessly. I couldn't wish Chi Chi back, because she has already died once. I cried as I buried my wife, the one I promised to love until death do we part...I wasn't ready to aprt with Chi Chi. I loved her more than life itself, I loved her just like I loved Gohan and Goten, and just like I love Chikara. I buried Chi Chi, placing a flower over her grave. I stood in front of it, tears straming down my face. 

"Chi Chi...no...no...NO!" I screamed, and turned towards Taurus, who was now gone. 

"TAURUS!" My screams echoed across the land and earth... 

"Dad?" I turned, Chikara slowly hovered to the ground. She obviously didn't know what happened. My sadness turned to anger. 

"Didn't I tell you to stay in the house?!" I screamed, "You could've gotten yourself killed!" 

"Um...sorry?" She said, chuckling. 

I turned to my daughter, my head down. 

"Dad...?" 

I said nothing. 

"Dad, what is it?" She placed her hand on my shoulder. "Daddy?" 

I turned facing my daughter, my eyes filled with tears. 

"Your...your mother's dead," I said softly, my eyes filled with rage, "Taurus killed her...I tried to stop him but...but..." 

I screamed in anger and sadness. I began to cry, Chikara looked at me in disbelief. She turned away, her shoulders were shaking. She flew off quickly. I stood there, staring at Chi Chi's grave. 

"Goku-san?" 

I turned. 

"Trunks...?" I asked. 

He smiled warmly, but his eyes were tired, old, and miserable. 

"I'm sorry about Chi Chi, I heard you talking to Chikara..." 

I said nothing. 

"He'll pay for this Goku-san, trust me, he will." 

I smiled, "You're damn right he will." 

Trunks nodded, "I've decided to stop hiding like a coward. I'm going to fight Taurus with you." "No," I said immediately, "You can't, Trunks, Taurus nearly killed me several days ago. He's too strong. I think enough people have been killed. I don't want you to be next." 

Trunks nodded, "He's going to keep killing unless we kill him. We need all the help we can get." 

I nodded, "You're right." 

He noticed my right arm was limp against my side. 

"Goku-san, what happened?" 

"It was Taurus, he messed me up pretty badly." I laughed. 

Trunks nodded, but he did not smile. 

"We have to put him away for good," he said. 

"Yes, we have to kill him before he kills everyone else." 

Trunks smiled, "How's Chikara doing?" 

"She's upset...Trunks, I better get going to make sure she's okay. If you want to, you can come with me." 

Trunks smiled, "I would love to, Goku-san." 

We quickly flew home, with Trunks following. My heart ached with pain and sorrow. Chi Chi was gone too...and Chikara might be next....I just wanted to die right then. But the world, Trunks, and Chikara needed me. I'll fight until I die if I have to! 

We were home, we walked inside. I could hear some sobbing. It was Chikara. I motioned to Trunks to stay put, and I walked into Chikara's room. She was rolled up in a ball, crying. Her tail was fluffed and hung limply from the bed. I sat down next to her, placing my hand on her side. 

"Chikara..." I said softly. 

She sat up, her tears fell from her cheeks, falling on her knuckles and knees. She was upset. 

"Why is this happening to us?" She asked. 

"I don't know, Chikara, I really don't know," I said softly. 

"I can't just sit here any longer! All of my friends are dead! My grandpa's dead, my friends are, my brothers, my uncles, and now my mother! I can't just sit on the sidelines anymore, dad! I want to fight now, I want to make that bastard pay! Train me, father, train me to be strong like you!" She wiped a tear from her eye. I pulled my daughter in my arms, hugging her. She hugged back, sobbing. 

"I can't, Chikara, I don't want you to get hurt," I said protectively. 

"I'm already hurt! I'm hurting right here," She said, pointing to her heart, "I'm really hurting, dad. Emotional pain is far more painful than physical pain! Dad, train me to become strong!" She was almost yelling now. She clenched her fists. I could suddenly feel her ki rise rapidly. I flinched, surprised. She has excellent potential...no, I can't risk it. 

"Please dad," she said, "I'll train myself if you won't do it!" 

I sat there, thinking. I turned to my daughter. 

"I can feel your ki, you have excellent potential. You remind me of Gohan, your power increases when you're angry." 

"Really?" She asked. 

"Promise me you'll give it your best?" I asked, smiling. 

"I'll push myself to the limit," she cried, smiling. 

"I will train you," I said, smiling. 

Chikara smiled, hugging me. 

"Thank you, dad! I promise you I won't disappoint you!" 

"I'm sure you won't," I said, smiling. 

Later that night... 

"Power up to your maximum, Chikara," I said, standing several feet from her. She spread her legs, closing her hands into fists. She began to yell as she powered up. Small bolts of electricity surrounded her, followed by a light bluish aura. The aura sucked up the dirt around her, creating a small tornado. I smiled, deeply impressed. She could be the one to take Taurus down... 

She finished powering up. I flew at her, she flew at me. "Don't hold back dad, give me your best!" Chikara yelled. 

I nodded, pulling back my fist. She pulled back her, our fists colliding, causing a small explosion. We exchanged blows. I threw a punch at her, which she blocked. She disappeared behind me, I turned quickly, blocking her kick. I smiled at her. 

"You really seem to be a pro," I said. 

"I've watched my brothers spar, and I copied their moves," she said. 

She was clever. She threw a punch at me, which I blocked. She quickly brought her knee into my stomach, I gasped in surprise. She took advantage of that and kicked me into a nearby tree. I smiled, "I'm impressed!" I yelled. 

She smiled, we flew at each other again, exchanging punch and kicks at great speed. I punched her in the face, she cried out and grabbed her cheek. I kicked her into a tree. She fell down, but got up again. 

"Remember," I said, "Fight through the pain. No matter how much it hurts, it'll only give your opponent the advantage over you." 

Chikara nodded, wiping the blood from her face. I felt bad for hitting her. But I knew she has gotten a lot stronger since this afternoon. Trunks stood by, watching. We came at eachother again. Chikara punched me, but I ignored the pain. I teleported behind her and kicked her, she broke her fall, landing gracefully. Her Siaya-Jin fighting instincts has really kicked in. I smiled, I was proud of her. She managed to hit me several times. 

"Okay, enough training for today. You seem strong enough to go Super Siaya-Jin. I'll try to have you reach that level tomorrow morning at sunrise, okay?" 

Chikara nodded, wiping the prespiration from her forehead. She gasped for air. I went inside, up to my bedroom. Chikara stayed outside with Trunks. They were talking quitely. 

I laid down and went to sleep. For the first time in many years, I was happy... 

~~~ IN TRUNKS' PERSPECTIVE~~ 

"You were pretty good," I said, smiling. I brushed my lavender-colored hair out of my face, only to have it return to the same place. Chikara giggled. I had to admit, she was beautiful and charming. She was so kind. 

"Thank you," She said, smiling, "For some strange reason, I enjoyed the fight. It makes me want to fight more..." 

I laughed, "Don't feel weird. Remember, you're half Siaya-Jin, and Siaya-Jin were born to fight." 

She nodded, smiling. I always liked her smile. 

"You're half Siaya-Jin too, right?" She asked. 

"Yes I am," I said. I motioned to her to come inside. She followed. I sat down on the couch, she sat down to next to me. 

"It's been so long since I last saw you...you've really changed. In a good way, though." 

I smiled, I was only about a year and a half older than her. I don't know why, but it really meant something to me. 

"Trunks...?" 

"Hmm?" 

"What were my brothers like?" She asked. 

"Your older brother Gohan-san was a wonderful man. He was strong, smart, and a very kind person. Goten was a great friend. He had a wonderful sense of humor, and he loved to play jokes on people." 

Chikara nodded, "Thanks for telling me that. I wish I could see Goten and Gohan again..." 

"You will. Someday," I said in a re-assuring tone. 

Chikara smiled at me. She suddenly shivered. 

"Cold?" I asked. 

She nodded. I chuckled, and placed my hand on her shoulder. She flinched at my hand began to glow a warm, toasty aura, warming her soft, fine skin. The aura faded. She smiled at me. 

"Thank you, that really felt nice," she smiled. 

I smiled back. She leaned forward, kissing me on the cheek. I smiled at her. 

"Uh...thanks," I managed to say, "Um, what was that for?" 

"Because you're so sweet," she said. 

"Not as sweet as you," I flirted. 

She smiled, placing her palm on my cheek. I wrapped my arms around her, and kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss passionately. My arms tightened around her. That's when I realized I was truly in love with Goku-san's daughter, Chikara. 

The next morning... 

~~BACK TO GOKU'S PERSPECTIVE~~ 

I woke up, tired and groggy. I rubbed my eyes, and headed downstairs. I found Chikara and Trunks asleep on the couch, with Chikara's head on his shoulder, with her arm still around her. I smiled softly. I walked into the kitchen, and fixed myself some breakfast, even though I didn't even bother to eat it. I heard some yawns in the living room, and Chikara and Trunks soon entered the kitchen as well. 

"Ready?" I asked. 

"Yes," Chikara said. 

We went outside. Chikara spread her legs again and began to power up. 

"Get angry, get very angry," I said to her, "That is the key to becoming a Super Siaya-Jin." 

Chikara nodded. Her eyes suddenly widened, they were filled with anger. 

"Get more angry!" I yelled, "it isn't enough!" 

Chikara began to yell as her hair lifted up for a second, and went limp again. She sneered, veins popping out on her face and arms. She still wasn't there. I hated to do this, but I felt it was the only way to get Chikara to go Super Siaya-Jin. 

"Think of what Taurus did to your mother! He stomped her head, Chikara! He stomped on her head, and he laughed!" 

Chikara's hair rose, but went limp again. Her eyes were bloodshot. Tears were streaming down my cheeks, I couldn't bear to talk about Chi Chi that way. I decided to use a different way, it would be offending, but I couldn't think of anything else. 

"Come on, you're so weak! I knew you didn'y have it in you! You're just another weak female, aren't you?!" I screamed. Trunks shot me a dirty look, but he quickly catched on. 

"You're a waste of my time! You were a mistake, Chikara! A MISTAKE!" I screamed. 

Chikara's hair turned blonde and she screamed, her pupils faded and returned, now teal. Her hair suddenly went black again, and her eyes went back to their blue. She was gasping for air. So close, I thought. 

She climbed to her feet, gasping. 

"I'm sorry dad," she said, "I guess I really am weak." 

I smiled softly, "Don't think that, I only said that to help you get angrier, I think you're doing a great job. You have excellent potential." 

She smiled, "Thanks." 

I nodded, "We'll try again later." 

I lead her inside, with Trunks following. Suddenly, a blast hit Trunks! 

"AHHH!" He flew to the ground, grasping his wounded shoulder. Chikara ran to his side. 

"Trunks!" She cried, tending to his wound. 

"Don't worry about me, just fight!" He yelled. Chikara nodded, and faced Taurus. 

"You're the one who killed my mother! Well, it's your turn to die now!" Chikara yelled, powering up. I powered up and went Super Siaya-Jin. I realized my right arm was still useless. 

"Be careful," I said to Chikara, "Let your Siaya-Jin instincts guide you." 

I flew at Taurus, with Chikara following. Chikara suddenly faded behind Taurus, kicking him, he fell to the ground, but I flew under him and kicked him back in the sky. 

"Damn it!" He yelled. 

Chikara punched him in the ground, he got up, smiling. 

"So, you're the one who is Son Gokou's daughter," he smiled, "When your dad and friend is dead, we're going to have a little fun." 

Chikara screamed and flew at him. Taurus smiled, getting up. 

"CHIKARA WAIT! It's a trap!" I yelled, it was too late, Taurus charged up his attack and threw it straight at Chikara. Chikara screamed in terror. Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of her, shielding her as the blast hit him instead. 

"TRUNKS!" I yelled. 

Trunks screamed in pain as the blast burned his body, he fell to the ground, but Chikara caught him, Taurus laughed, watching. Chikara held Trunks in her arms. Trunks faded out of Sper Siaya-Jin, his face and body was covered in blood. 

"You saved my life," she whispered. Trunks placed his palm on her cheek, she held his hand, crying softly. 

"I'll never forget you, Chikara..." he coughed. 

"Trunks, don't you dare leave me," Chikara whispered. 

Trunks smiled, "We'll be together again, I promise." 

He kissed her cheek, she kissed him back. Trunks' hand went limp and fell to the ground. His pupils faded, leaving nothing but whiteness, the trademark of the dead. 

"No, Trunks, no..." Chikara whispered. 

"Farewell, Trunks," I whispered softly. 

Taurus laughed. Chikara buried Trunks, and turned to him. 

"You...." She whispered, "You..." 

She clenched her fists, veins popped out of her arms and forehead. 

"YOU ASSHOLE!" She screamed in rage, the ground around her began to shake, loose ground began to levitate around her, her pupils disappeared, her hair began to stand up. Lightening flashed around her. 

"YOU'RE GOING TO...." Her pupils returned, now teal, "KILL YOU!" 

She lifted her head to the sky and let out a scream. The ground shook, I was shocked at the force of her strength. Her hair turned blonde, her muscles doubled in size. She looked at Taurus, suddeny calm again, but her face was filled with hatred. I looked at my daughter in surprise. Chikara did it...she was a Super Saiya-Jin. Taurus looked surprised, then laughed. 

"Show me what you got, baby," he said, beckoning her. Chikara flew at him, pulling her fist back, slamming it into his face. 

"UURRRGGGHHH!" Blood splattered from his mouth. Chikara continued her assualt, punching and kicking him repeatedly. She was winning. She was winning! I finally snapped out of it and flew to her aid, helping her beat the living crap out of Taurus. We backed off, giving him some air. Taurus climbed to her feet, he was covered in blood. He started to laugh. 

"Think I'm going to lose? Think again!" His chest began to expand, rays of light shot from his body, he began to laugh. 

"Chikara, get away from here, he's going to self destruct!" I yelled. I pushed her away, flying with her. Too late, his body released all of its energy, I pushed Chikara away, but the energy caught me. I screamed in agony, my body began to expand.  everthing went black... 


End file.
